


Man On the Inside

by teeth_eater



Series: Rat's Skephalo Extravaganza [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon!Badboyhalo, ITS NOT A SEX THING DONT THINK ITS A SEX THING, ITS NOT EVEN REAL VORE THIS IS CRACK, M/M, Married Couple, Married Skephalo, Misunderstandings, Presumed Dead, SIGH., Stereotypes, Vore, i prommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeth_eater/pseuds/teeth_eater
Summary: Stereotypes are something all species face on the Dream SMP. Even when people try to break free from them, like Badboyhalo for example, they will still be scorned by their blood.When a rumor goes around that Bad has eaten his husband, the entire SMP seems to turn against him.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Rat's Skephalo Extravaganza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212731
Comments: 30
Kudos: 276





	Man On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> HORRAY THIS WAS A COLLAB!! Ive never collabed with anyone before, but this was made by me and by @commieinnit on tumblr in equal parts! You may recognize commie as my beta reader as well!!! We are a team!!!!! 
> 
> This isn't horny I promise this isn't a vore fic oh my god I prommy.
> 
> Enjoy.

  
  


Of all the places Bad has lived over the course of his life, from the deepest depths of the Nether to the cool, rolling hills of the Overworld, the Dream SMP is the friendliest. 

If you didn't include the many, many wars and constant high tensions. 

As it stands now, Bad is a very powerful figure in the community, and though he may feign obliviousness at times, this is not a fact that he overlooks. He had assumed that his status as a demon didn't draw any suspicion from his friend, but one incident in particular highlights the assumptions his friends are all too willing to make about him. 

  
____________________

  
  


Skeppy had been making a series of increasingly confusing jokes over the course of the past week, beginning with them having dinner and Skeppy idly commenting that Bad was probably big enough to eat him. Bad had just stared at his husband for a few seconds, fork halfway raised to his mouth as he tried to process what Skeppy had just said. 

“I’m sorry,” Bad says, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _ What?”  _ Skeppy looks at him and tilts his head, looking for all the world like he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. 

“What?” Skeppy asks around a mouthful of food.    
“What does that even  _ mean _ ?” Bad asks exasperatedly. Skeppy blinks at him. 

“Like vore.” 

“Skeppy, I don’t know what that means,” Bad says slowly.    
“It’s like cannibalism but people get off to it,” Skeppy says, not taking a break from eating as he speaks.    
“ _ SKEPPY!  _ Language!” Bad shouts, throwing a piece of bread at his husband. Skeppy dodges the projectile and launches his own piece of bread back without hesitation.    
  
The nice dinner they had been having quickly devolves into a food-fight of epic proportions, and all talks of sexual cannibalism are forgotten. 

  
___________________

  
  


If asked, Antfrost would say he considers Bad and Skeppy to be a very normal couple.

Or rather, he  _ would _ have said that about two hours ago.

Carrying a bundle of saplings that Bad had asked him to bring, Antfrost approaches the quartz mansion at the end of the Prime Path. He steps around the crude sign that Skeppy had placed, almost certainly without Bad’s permission, and onto the property.

He immediately regrets the decision when he hears Bad yelling.

“SKEPPY, I’M NOT GOING TO EAT YOU!”   
Antfrost’s ears flick backward, and he resists the urge to turn around and head right back where he came from. 

“Wha- Bad, what do you  _ mean _ you’re not gonna eat me?!”

Despite every instinct in Antfrost’s body, he creeps forward, curiosity winning over him. He scowls, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back after all. Antfrost presses one of his conical ears to the door. 

“Okay, listen,” That’s Bad again, sounding more exasperated than angry now. “I love you too much to put you in danger like that, but I’m sure we could figure something out-” 

Antfrost jolts away from the door as though it burned him, dropping the saplings off on the welcome mat before he hears something else he’s not supposed to hear. He catches Skeppy’s voice as he speedwalks away from the mansion, though he can’t make out the words. 

_____________

  
  


Ant regrets listening in on his friend’s conversation, as he now knows more about their sex life than he had ever cared to know, but the information feels like it’s burning him up inside. He  _ has _ to tell someone. 

Sam just happens to be the unlucky soul to cross his path first. 

  
Sam raises a hand in greeting, but Ant grabs his sleeve and tugs him off the path before he can get a word out. Sam yelps in surprise, but doesn’t try to resist Ant’s pull. 

“What’s happening?” Sam asks once the two of them are safely hidden from the rest of the server, carefully tucked behind a random shed. Ant sticks his head out and looks around for possible eavesdroppers. When Ant is assured that the coast is clear, he turns back to Sam, eyes wild. 

“I need to tell you something important.” Ant says, frantic enough to put Sam on edge immediately.    
“What?”    
“Skeppy’s into vore.” Ant says, voice a tense whisper. Sam stares at him. 

“ _ What? That's _ why you pulled me behind a shed? I thought someone was dying!” Ant slumps to the ground, forcing Sam to hold him up.    
“ _ I  _ would be dead if I didn't tell someone!” Ant argues, only serving to make Sam roll his eyes, dropping the cat-hybrid to the ground. 

“No, listen. I overheard Bad and Skeppy talking and- and I think Skeppy wants Bad to eat him.”

“He wants Bad to-? Surely Bad wouldn’t-”

“That’s what I thought, too!” Antfrost hisses.

“No…No way. That’s ridiculous.” Sam says dismissively, but his hand comes up to his mouth anyway, and Ant can tell he’s considering the possibility, if only a little bit.

“You didn’t hear what I heard,” Ant argues. 

Ant relays what he had overheard at Bad and Skeppy’s mansion, no matter how many times Sam tells him to shut up. 

Sam leaves the huddle behind the shed with more knowledge than he’d ever cared to have, and spends the rest of the day spacing out at random intervals. Which, of course, draws the attention of Ponk. 

“What’s wrong, Sammy Wammy?” Ponk asks, cocking his head to the side.

“Nothing, Ponky, I’m alright.” Sam replies with a sigh, very clearly not alright.

“Do you think I’m stupid, stoopid?” Ponk kicks Sam’s leg, which hurts him more than it does Sam. “Tell me what’s wrong or I’mma leave ice all over your floor and your socks’ll get all wet.”    
“I'll just wear shoes in the house,” Sam chuckles fondly. 

“I’ll steal all your shoes too.”

“Well darn,” Sam sighs, carding his gloved fingers through his hair. “Can’t have that, now can we?”

“Just tell me what’s wrong, Sammy,” Ponk says, rare genuine concern thick in his voice.

Sam weighs the options in his head and, just like Ant, finds himself unable to stop himself from sharing the secret.

“Skeppy’s into vore.”

Ponk stares at him for a solid second before breaking into peals of shrieking laughter. He leans on Sam to hold himself up, and collapses to the ground when Sam steps away, exasperated. His laughter doesn't falter now that he’s lying on the wood of the Prime Path, if anything, it only grows in volume.

“I KNEW IT! I  _ KNEW _ HE WAS FREAKY!” He says between heaving gasps for breath. He rolls over onto his stomach to better control his breathing. “Fuck me  _ running _ , I thought for sure Bad would be the weird one.  _ No one  _ can be that pure and not have that shit come out in the bedroom, Sam!  _ NO ONE! _ ” 

“Ponky, no, this might be serious!”

“Seriously  _ kinky _ , maybe!” Ponk continues laughing his ass off. Sam grabs him by the shoulder, halting his laughter.

“Ponky, Bad’s gonna  _ EAT  _ him!” 

Ponk’s laughter stops abruptly. 

“What the  _ fuck? _ ”

____________

  
  


Sam had greatly overestimated Ponk’s ability to keep a secret. It barely took twenty-four hours for the entire server to know that Skeppy had a vore fetish and was possibly in danger of being eaten by his husband. 

The last thing anyone wanted was to intrude on their love lives, but if Skeppy really was in danger, then something had to be done. 

There was no official meeting held, but there was a general agreement to keep an eye on Skeppy, and let people know if they saw him, and if he seemed alright. 

The plan was perfect, a way to keep an eye on their friends without letting them know they had any insider information about their bedroom life. 

Or at least, it seemed perfect, until no one could find Skeppy. 

A few people had volunteered to hang out on Bad and Skeppy’s property to see if they could catch a glimpse of the gemfolk through the window, or hear his loud laughter ringing out over the mansion’s expansive lawn. 

  
Each person came back empty-handed, either leaving without seeing any sign of Bad’s husband or being chased off by suspicious glances from the demon. 

Bad was seen out and about occasionally, buying supplies for expansions to the mansion or collecting food from community farms, but Skeppy was never in tow. This only furthered the citizens of the SMP’s suspicions, though the demon seemed confused about the hostile glares he was being met with, and he never stayed out of his mansion for very long. 

It takes a week of Skeppy being missing before an official meeting is called. 

Puffy slams her hooves down on the table, quieting the murmurs around the table. 

“Alright!” She barks out, gaining all attention. “We have a rescue mission to organize folks!” 

Ponk raises a hand.    
“Can I be the one to cut Bad open?” He asks, drawing bewildered stares. He shrugs, leaning back in his chair. “What? We’ve gotta get Skeppy out somehow.” 

Sam whacks him on the back of the head and the meeting continues as Puffy clears her throat. 

“Well, I don't think there’s going to be a need for that. Skeppy’s been missing for a week now. If Bad did… eat him -well, there’s not going to be any saving him. It’s all we can do to make sure he respawns safely and get him out of the house and away from Bad.” 

This draws satisfied nods from around the table. 

“What is the  _ plan _ exactly?” Antfrost asks, chin in his paws as he watches the proceedings. “I don't know about you guys, but I’m not sure how effectively we can take out a  _ ten-foot-tall demon. _ ”    
Puffy frowns, looking back at the whiteboard behind her where she had crudely drawn bad. She erases it with her sleeve and redraws him, much larger this time. 

“Shit, I don't know.” 

“Aim for the kneecaps!” Ponk suggests. Puffy points at him and smiles, scribbling it down on her whiteboard.    
“Good idea guys, keep it coming.” 

“We could swear at him?” Quackity adds, looking for all the world like he’d rather be anywhere else. Puffy nods, almost comically serious. 

Suggestions like these keep bouncing around the room until Puffy’s whiteboard is full of black ink and the marker is dead. She throws it down on the table with a bit too much force, making it bounce and hit Punz in the forehead. He rubs the spot gently, muttering out curses. Puffy winces in apology but quickly turns back to address the room.

“Alright guys, we have a plan, we know where Bad is. C’mon, we have a friend to rescue.” 

  
____________________

  
  


The large group crouches in the bushes outside of Bad and Skeppy’s mansion. Though, now it’s technically just Bad’s mansion. The night air is cool, but that is only going to serve them well, everyone on the server knows that Bad is weaker in cold temperatures. They’re going to need all the advantages they can get if they even want to stand a chance against Bad. 

Puffy waves a hoofed hand in the air, signaling them to move ahead, and the group creeps forward silently, moving as a unit towards the mansion’s front door. Puffy tests the knob, and when she finds it’s locked, does a series of confusing hand gestures, and Punz nods in response. He pushes his way to the front of the group and stares at the door contemplatively. He lowers himself to the floor and lies on his back, drawing stares from the rest of the group. He kicks upwards, his foot hitting the spot directly next to the doorknob, shattering the lock in one motion. 

  
The group rushes into the room, swords drawn, someone pulls Punz to his feet, and he draws his sword as well. Puffy stands at the front, teeth bared, blocking the view of the room from the rest of the group. 

They aren’t sure what exactly they had expected to find, but Skeppy sitting on top of Bad and kissing him senseless on the couch was not high up on that list.

Skeppy had his legs on either side of Bad’s torso, straddling his waist, both hands splayed out over his chest. Bad’s tail was snaking its way under Skeppy’s hoodie, causing it to ride up slightly, though it quickly retracted once the two noticed they had company.

Bad sits up so fast that Skeppy goes toppling into his lap, and despite Bad’s panic at being interrupted in his own home, he spares a second to check on his husband before turning his attention to his surprise visitors. 

None of the group is surprised to see irritation on Bad’s face, but it still makes them all shrink back guiltily. 

“May I ask why you’ve broken our door?” Bad says, voice scarily calm. 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Quackity squawks, pushing to the front of the group, who are all too surprised to fight back. “Skeppy’s here? We thought you were dead!” 

Now it’s Skeppy’s turn to be bewildered.    
“What? Why the hell would I be dead?” He asks, shaking his head and ignoring Bad’s quiet ‘language’. 

“We thought Bad ate you!” Ponk shouts from the back of the group, “Like a Hot Pocket®!” 

Bad stares at the group for a second, processing their weapons and guilty expressions.    
  
Then he bursts into tears. 

The group immediately looks panicked, hiding their swords and crossbows behind their backs. Skeppy turns to his husband, worry clouding his expression. He shoots the mob a glare from over his shoulder.

“Y-You thought that I’d  _ EAT  _ ‘Geppy?! Like a- Like a praying mantis?!” Bad hiccups. Skeppy makes a soothing shushing noise and wipes away a few of his husband’s tears. Bad buries his face in Skeppy’s hoodie and lets out another shuddering sob. “Just- just because I’m a demon doesn't mean I-I’m  _ evil!” _ Bad wails. 

  
“I work so-  _ hic- _ so  _ hard _ to be seen as a g-good person, bu-but even my friends think I’m a- a  _ spouse-eating freak! _ ”

Skeppy stares over his husband’s head at the retreating mob with a look that could put the Devil to shame.

“ _ Get _ .  _ Out.”  _ Skeppy hisses with as much vitriol as he can muster. The remainder of the mob clears out, tails between their legs, quite literally in a few cases. 

Once everyone is out of sight, Bad’s sobs stop instantaneously and turn into quiet giggles that are quickly matched by Skeppy. Bad sits up, a broad smile on his face, all traces of tears gone. 

“Do you think we convinced them?” Bad asks, making Skeppy smile mischievously. 

“Oh absolutely. Have you been working on your fake crying, hot stuff?” 

  
Bad giggles, and pulls Skeppy in for another kiss. 

“You know I have,” He mutters, breaking the kiss and causing Skeppy to grumble and grab at his front. “If we were going to teach them a lesson about stereotyping, we had to do it right.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re very talented and  _ so _ hot. Can we keep making out now?” Skeppy whines. Bad chuckles. 

“All you have to do is ask, my gem,” Bad mutters, and leans in to continue where they left off before he’s shoved away by Skeppy, who makes a face.    
“Gross, Bad! That’s so sappy!” 

“Oh, I thought you  _ liked _ it when I called you my precious, darling, honey, sweetheart, jewel, treasure-” 

He’s cut off when Skeppy drags him into a kiss. 

_____________________

  
  


**-One Week Earlier-**

Callahan is not one to believe in hearsay, this is something he has prided himself on for most of his life. So when he hears the absolutely  _ wild  _ rumor that Bad has  _ killed and eaten his husband _ , he doesn't believe it in the slightest. 

He heads to Bad and Skeppy’s house the moment he hears people whispering, knocking on the door with three quick taps. Bad opens the door, and Callahan cranes his neck to look past the demon and sees Skeppy sitting in the living room, upside down on the couch, reading a book. Callahan wonders if he gets dizzy doing that, or if something about his biology allows him to hang upside down for as long as he pleases. He decides he doesn’t care enough to ask and turns his attention back to Bad. 

“People are saying you killed Skeppy.” He signs, never one to beat around the bush. Bad’s expressions are hard to read on a good day, considering most of his face is void, but Callahan can see surprise clearly as day on the demon’s face. 

Skeppy, apparently, can too, despite not looking at his husband, as he slides off of the couch and walks to join them in the doorway, furrowing his brows in concern. 

“What’s happening?” He asks, looking from Bad to Callahan. 

“Callahan… why don't you come inside.” Bad says, and Callhan nods before stepping into the immaculate white mansion, wiping the mud off his feet on Bad’s hideous ‘Live, Laugh, Love’ welcome mat. 

Callahan explains what he had heard over tea, and with each word Bad’s expression saddens further. Skeppy puts a hand on Bad’s when Callahan is finished with his explanation, looking worried for his spouse. 

“Are you alright, Bad?” Callahan asks, drawing his hands up to mime horns in place of Bad’s name, a sign he had made for his friend when they first met. 

“I’m… I’m fine, Callahan. I guess I’m just a little disappointed that my friends think so lowly of me.” Bad says, putting his chin in his hand and sighing. Skeppy squeezes his hand reassuringly. Callahan pretends not to have noticed. 

“Do you want me to tell them-” Callahan begins, but Bad cuts him off with a wave of his hand.    
“No, no. I think Skeppy and I are going to teach them a lesson.” Bad says, voice uncharacteristically hard. Skeppy blinks up at him, surprised. 

“We are?” He asks. Bad nods his head.    
“Yes, honey, we are. Callahan, if you wouldn't mind, me and Skeppy have some things to discuss.”    
  
Callahan nods, and stands.    
“Thank you for the tea, Bad. Good luck on- “ Callahan falters for a moment, trying to think of the right word. “- Good luck on your revenge mission, I guess.” 

With that, Callahan takes his leave, pretending not to hear Bad and Skeppy whispering plans to each other. 

When people ask him if he’s seen Skeppy, he lies without hesitation. There was no way he was getting in the way of a good revenge plot. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! LEAVE A COMMENT BECASUE NOW T W O PEOPLE GET JOY FROM IT, NOT JUST ONE!!
> 
> if you want to contact me or commie, we can be found @ratspleen and @commieinnit on tumblr, respectively.


End file.
